


Grumpy Papii

by GunnyNight



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Off is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunnyNight/pseuds/GunnyNight
Summary: Off misses Gun and make his friends suffer.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222





	Grumpy Papii

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet and short OffGun fanfic. English is not my first language so please if I made any mistake feel free to nicely correct me.

The soccer team crashed in the benches with uniforms soaked in sweat, bodies aching because of the hard training and exhausted due to the exams, wishing to go home and take a long nap. The younger boys sat together complaining that the captain was extra harsh that week.

“Ugh, P’Off was so mean today.” Chimon whined while leaning against Fiat.

“What you are complained about? P’Off isn’t even that rough with you.” Replied Drake.

“Yeah, you are his favorite.” Complained Nanon.

“P’ Tay said it’s because I remember someone to Off. Maybe his girlfriend or boyfriend.” Hearing this Fiat chuckled and said.

“Tsk, who would date P’Off? He’s always frowning and being mean, who could bear someone like him?”

“Hey, come on, P’Off was harsh this week but he always nice and take care of us, he even pays snacks for us sometimes. He just seems kinda grumpy lately?” Ohm tried to defend the team captain.  
Fiat was about to reply when a voice interrupted the conversation make the boys jumping in surprise.

“Grumpy? Nice word, I would rather say blue balls.” Joked Arm.

“Yeah, he’s having a hard time because his baby boy is ignoring him to study for the exams.” Said Tay making the older guys laugh.

“Wait, are you saying that P’Off dates someone? For real?” Asked a shocked Fiat.

“Great, even P’Off have a boyfriend and I’m don’t.” The scene of a sad and tired Pluem whining about the relationship status of the captain made the team laugh.

“You guys wouldn’t believe how different Off acts around his boyfriend, he seems like a different person. Always so soft and caring for his babii, it’s gives me goosebumps.” New just stopping teasing because he sees Off approaching them.

“Yeah, he always spoiling and gives in to his babii’s whims.” Continued GunSmile, sweetening his voice when saying babii.

“You guys better pray to never have to witness their skinship, they always clinging to each other, kissing each other.” Said Sing, making a disgusted face “You can’t even imagine how soft Off’s smile turn when his boyfriend... Ouch.” Sing stopped talking when he felt a slap in his head, turning to find an angry Off, all he could do was make an innocent face and wish Off’s mercy.

“Why you guys talk so much? Always mind my business.” Loudly complaining, Off glared to his friends, who unsuccessfully tried to hide their smiles. The younger was so surprised with the turn of the events that they couldn’t even express their disbelief, they just stared Off with a mix of shock and admiration.

“Hey, don’t glare at us, we are just happy that our buddy is dating his long-time crush.” Said Tay trying to calm his best friend.

“We have been dating for years already when you guys are going to stop teasing me?” Asked Off.

“When we get used to you being all soft and lovely with your boyfriend, which is not going to happen any time soon, so you just better get used to the teasing.” Replied a smiling Singto.

“Papii.” Off was about to curse them when they heard a cute voice calling and Off just had time enough to get ready for the extra weight in his arms and step back to prevent the fall.

While the younger boys couldn’t believe what they were witnessing, their Captain who often made clear how much he disliked skinship, wasn’t just accepting the smaller and cute boy burying himself in the captain arms but also happily reciprocating the embrace, the older boys just smuggled smiled waiting for the PDA finish, already used to the affection coming from the couple.  
When they finally release their hold of each other, the younger boys got a nice view of the smaller boy. None of them could describe how pretty and cute the boy in front of them was. His plump lips, his cute nose, his beautiful eyes, his nice stylish clothes and soft hair. All they could do was stare in awe the differences of the two boys who gazed at each other with fondness and love.

“Wow, P’Off boyfriend is so good looking.” Chimon though aloud and getting embarrassed when realizing he said it aloud, receiving a cute giggle of the smaller boy.

“Hi, I’m Gun, Off’s boyfriend, I majoring in liberal arts and sciences in another university, which is why we haven’t met yet.” He said smiling with a proud Off next to him.

“How did you get here?” Off asked in a soft voice never heard by the younger boys.

“I called P’Nicky, he helped me.” Indicating to the guy behind them who waved and turned back, leaving once his help wasn't needed anymore.

“Are you free for the rest of the day? Or are you going to have dinner with P’Jennie and P’ Godji?” Off asked the younger with an expectant look.

“P’Godji is going to a date with Mike and P’Jennie is busy, so I thought we could dine together.” He shyly suggested, holding the older arm close to his chest. 

“I would like that babii.” Accepting the suggestion with a sweet smile, he hugged the younger and kissed his forehead. Wrapped in their bubble, they didn’t notice the other boys mockingly imitating them. Only noticing their surround when the older friends started complaining.

“Ugh, I hate unnecessary PDA.” New exclaimed.

“Ugh, do they really need to do this every time we are around?” Arm whined.

“Ugh, he even forgets the friend whom he didn’t see for days.” It was Tay’s turn to complain. 

“Seriously guys?” Off rolled his eyes.

“Did the pet missed his owner?” Gun asked while scratching Tay’s chin.

“Don’t encourage them. Just let me take a quick shower and I will take you to dinner. Come with me, I don’t trust them alone with you.” Off brought Gun even closer to him and started walking towards the locker room.

“Hey, don’t do anything funny there, we use the locker room too.” Teased Gunsmile, receiving a glare of Off and a laugh coming from Gun.

-x-

The couple was sitting in their usual places at the small restaurant that they used to frequent even before starting dating. The atmosphere around them was intimate and warm, the love could be felt just by looking at them.

“How was training today?”

“Tiring, the guys keeping teasing me. They never leave me alone.” Feeling relieved to finally be able to share his annoyance with Gun, Off started complaining. “They teased me so much this week.”

“Maybe because you were extra grumpy and harsh with the younger boys this week?” Gun said before sipping his drink.

“Hey, are you siding with them?”

“You don’t need to do this betrayed face. All I saying is that P’s keeping texting and begging me to come to see you. Don’t you think that maybe you were a bit too grumpy.” 

“It’s not my fault, you were the one ignoring your boyfriend and for what? Just to study for exams and finish projects.” Off finished whining and lowered his head laying it on the table.

Hearing this Gun laughed and brought his hand over to pet Off's head, he missed his Papii and his jokes.

“Papii, don’t be like that, I already finished everything, now I’m free and all yours.” Off quickly raised his head upon hearing the news.

“All mine?” He raised his eyebrows with eyes shining from happiness. Gun brought his face close to Off’s and with a cute smile said.

“All yours, Papii.”

“Great, let’s cuddle at my place then?” Receiving in response a short and sweet kiss from Gun. “I love you, Babii.” 

“I love you too, Papii.”


End file.
